Pragmatism in Camp
by 8-bit Jack
Summary: Leliana and Morrigan have something to discuss. The same friend made mention of how she hated smutfics with lots of wordy buildup. So I wrote her this! Originally sent in three parts, you can read it here without the wait! Lucky you!


"We need to talk about the Warden"  
In response, a dismissive huff escaped Morrigan's nostrils.  
"What of him?" the young witch asked "are we to next discuss the drunken dwarf who smells worse than the dog?"  
"Not quite, Morrigan. This is about the... romantic ties in the camp," Lelianna said, keeping her voice low. Morrigan's tent was far enough from the rest of camp to not be overheard, but she could not help the impulse to be discreet. Morrigan did her best to conceal a moment of unease.  
"What the warden and I do in the privacy of our sleeping quarters is no concern of yours," she said with her most derisive stare. The bard merely rolled her eyes.  
"Normally, I would agree, except that you and I both know you are not the only one who does these things with him." Morrigan had to cover another moment of vulnerability. She had indeed known the two had been meeting in secret. She had been trying to decide whether or not to confront the young Cousland. And just as she had decided to have it out with him the next time he visited her tent, this damned priestess had confronted HER!  
"Y-yes, well-"  
"Be quiet," Leliana said, cutting the sorceress off with a firm command. How uncharacteristic, Morrigan thought to herself. "You are a rude, spiteful woman who belittles me and my faith at every opportunity. If I should extend a hand in friendship, you slap it away. But," she sighed as she held her finger aloft to ask for patience from her listener, "when you are around him you are more relaxed. You let yourself be vulnerable with him. I believe you truly love him, or at least as much as you are capable. And while he enjoys my company, I believe he loves you too. That is why I come to you with an offer." Morrigan was unable to retain her poise, visibly uncomfortable and uncertain of how to handle this. Damn him, why had she let herself become entangled in this mess?! She was not some silly village girl who mooned over a man. And she would not be intimidated by this... ridiculous Chantry trollop!  
"You listen here, bard, if you think you can tell someone like myself what to do-" Leliana cut her off again, hands up to beg pardon  
"no, no, I did not wish to fight. I am letting my jealousy get the better of me. Please, hear me out," she asked, genuine kindness in her voice. How loathsome. But Morrifan decided to let her speak, as it would allow her time to think of a plan. She nodded, her arms crossed defiantly. "As I see it, there are two options," Leliana began, "we can either fight eachother and force our mutual lover to make a choice that will leave one of us hurt and make none of us truly happy, or..." She grabbed morrigan's hand, so suddenly that the sorceress could not react "...we can make one last attempt to befriend one another, and enjoy eachothers happiness"  
Morrigan was visibly stunned. "You're... What a-... Do you mean to say you want to SHARE HIM?!" she exclaimed. Leliana cringed a little. She knew they still would not be overheard, but she couldn't help being nervous.  
"No. I do not want to share him. Not with you, not now. But I am willing to forget all previous insults and be your friend, if you will let me. I would not mind sharing love with a friend. And he does love you. Even if he were to choose me, he would miss you. Not," she paused with a sad sigh, "that I am sure he would. You are a beautiful woman, and I can see the things he sees in you. "Morrigan was struggling to retain her composure as Leliana made eye contact with her. "That brilliant mind, your clever tongue, your strength of spirit. You are untamed and powerful, and anyone would count themselves lucky to have earned your respect. For anyone to have earned your affection must be almost unheard of. And so I ask you, do you really find me so repugnant that we cannot be civil with eachother?"  
Morrigan was unprepared for this level of honesty. She could throw barbs and deflect better than many, but seeing the hurt in the other woman's eyes as she spoke had shattered her armor. She was as much a victim of love as Morrigan herself. She had humbled herself and come to morrigan to attempt a solution that spared everyone. How difficult that must have been. She, who had suffered Morrigan's nettled words, been belittled at every turn. And yet, this was not a surrender. She had always kept her pride when Morrigan had insulted her most cherished beliefs. She'd dealt with a deep betrayal and come out stronger for it, even handling it in much the same way Morrigan herself might have. Morrigan began to see a graceful resilience in the woman, strong yet supple, like the bow she carried. In a way, morrigan realized she envied that grace. What a terrible thought. But... Perhaps.  
"I... I can try. It does not come easily to me. I tend to keep people at arms length. Or longer. But I suppose I can try to-"  
Morrigan's breath was knocked from her as the other woman wrapped her in a fierce hug. Leliana cried in relief over the sorceress' shoulder. Morrigan felt extremely awkward about all this. But how to escape? Perhaps she should simply shift forms and run? And yet... It might be nice to have someone she could trust other than the man she planned to never see again. And if these two could be happy, perhaps that might make her leaving easier. For everyone. "I... I don't know how we do this. I am unaccustomed to 'friendship' in general, much less one this... Complex" she admitted. Leliana mercifully released her and a look of consideration crossed over her face.  
"Honestly, I haven't either. But perhaps we could begin by sharing our thoughts. Could I ask you about your life in the Wilds?"  
With reluctance, Morrigan began to talk. However, she found that reluctance passing as the two conversed. They were more similar than she'd realized. Morrigan told her of the freedom of the Wilds, of how she was raised to seek the upper hand, what magic meant to her. Leliana, in turn, admitted some of her darker past, how she reveled in the use of her skills. She spoke about how she found more strength through belief, and how it empowered her to help the others on their mission, just as Flemeth's tutelage aided Morrigan. Morrigan accepted (with great difficulty) that it might be good for the bard, if not for her, and that she could let such silliness go without comment. She could not contain her boredom when the subject of fashion came up, however.  
"I know you don't bother with such things," leliana pacified, "and I know there isn't REALLY any point to it. But, it is nice to surround oneself with beauty sometimes" She laughed, "perhaps that is why our dear Warden so often asks us to accompany him instead of the others" and winked at the witch as punctuation. Morrigan rolled her eyes. "I am serious! You are a VERY beautiful woman, my new friend. And if you WERE someone who employed fashion, you would be the envy of any girl."  
Morrigan let a small laugh escape her nose. "And you spend a lot of time thinking about dressing me up like that, do you?" She thought she saw a sly grin flash across the other woman's face.  
"Not exactly," Leliana replied "but I definitely did want to get you out of that outfit the first time I saw it"  
Morrigan huffed. "I'm sorry if mode of dress offended your delicate sensibilities, Sister. Clearly your priestly robes are far superior."  
Leliana laughed, "That is not what I meant. I would not want you under those robes any more than you would wish to wear them." She stood, stretching. Morrigan thought she would be leaving, but instead, she walked behind the witch and placed her hands on morrigan's neck. Be morrigan could ask her what she was doing, Leliana had unfastened Morrigan's robe, the fabric falling and exposing the sorceress' breasts. Morrigan stood, but Leliana's arms once again wrapped around her. "Our lover is not the only one who finds you beautiful," came the whisper in Morrigan's ear, lips softly brushing the skin. Morrigan blushed and jerked free of the embrace. She stammered in embarrassment, outrage, but fell silent when Leliana stripped off her own clothes suddenly.  
"What are you doing?!" Morrigan cried.  
Leliana held her finger to her own lips, the said "If we would share our lover, then we should be as close to eachother as we are to him," ending her sentence with a kiss.  
Just as Morrigan regained her ability to respond, she realized the bard's nimble fingers had loosened the rest of her clothes, and she was now as naked as the woman who was currently kissing her neck and stroking her outer thigh... Oh gods, what was that sensation on her spine? How were these soft nibbles reverberating through her body? She had never been interested in women, but this felt so GOOD! She tried to voice a protest as Leliana's lips trapped a nipple, but it was cut off my a soft moan when the flick of tongue sent electricity across her skin. It felt different from her experiences with the warden, but had all the same hungry passion. When she felt the lips return to hers, she could not help returning the kiss as those nimble fingers continued their teasing journey across her body. This shouldn't be happening! How dare the woman make her lose control of herself this way?! She bit leliana's neck, and began her own assault, trying to regain control of this situation. Leliana gasped as Morrigan traced her sharp teeth over the hollow of the bard's neck.  
She was responding! Leliana hadn't been sure Morrigan would want to touch her, or even let her touch, but now, she had a clear sign. She lowered one hand to the short, coarse hair between morrigans legs and began to tease and touch. She had wanted this so badly! Not only would she keep her lover, but she could act on the lust she felt for her rival! She slipped one finger in the other woman's wet pussy and returned the lovely bite.  
Morrigan moaned and released her adversary, who broke contact and withdrew her finger. Morrigan squashed a small thought that she missed it. She noticed the bard was trailing kisses down her torso, both hands pressed against Morrigan's skin. As they gripped Morrigan's firm butt, she felt those lips that had been tormenting her breasts press against her neatly trimmed hair. Was she going to-? YES she was, morrigan thought, an audible gasp escaping as she felt the kisses turn into soft, comforting licks. The Warden -why was it they all seemed to have trouble addressing him by name?- had done this to her and driven her wild, if Leliana was as good as -oh, was she DOING with that tongue?! This was bad. How would morrigan regain control if this woman kept-  
Morrigan collapsed with a strangled cry.  
"It seems you enjoyed that, my friend," Leliana smirked. Morrigan panted, trying to work out a retort, but she was silenced by more of those mind-throttling kisses. How she hated them. She was only wrapping her arms around arms around the young orlesian to mount her counter-attack. She certainly wasn't pulling her closer so she could feel their skin touching. She felt no enjoyment from reaching between their bodies and rocking her hand against the other's clitoris, her fingers delving into her wet pussy. And when Leliana responded by doing the same to her, she CERTAINLY was not going to cum again. But when Leliana silenced the cries of her climax by biting the sorceress' neck, Morrigan let out a cry of her own as earthquakes shook through her body. Leliana had never enjoyed a woman more, she hoped she could convince morrigan to let this be a permanent part of her friendship. As she nibbled her lover's lover's ear, she was surprised when a panting Morrigan roughly pushed her away. Surprised by the sudden force, she rolled across the tent floor onto her back. She lay there, arms up at her shoulders, catching her breath. Morrigan looked at the other woman, saw her breasts heaving as she breathed, saw her skin sparkling with sweat.  
It occured to Morrigan how outrageous the juxtaposition was, the kindly priestess displayed as a wanton sexual beast. A beast that desired her. That looked at her with hunger, even now. And then, she realized she felt the same hunger. Taking up a new position on her stomach, she held the redhead's knees apart and approached her glistening pussy. The scent of her sex was intoxicating. It reminded Morrigan of their shared lover, only softer, more feminine. It demanded to be craved. And crave it, she did. Morrigan hestitantly lowered her head to Leliana, uncertainty mixed with excitement.  
"Please..." The bard panted. Morrigan could hear the need in her voice. She had won! And yet, that knowledge only seemed to spur her on. She descended on the meal offered to her, tasting this new experience she had encountered. A gasp and a moan of "Morrigan!" let her know she was doing well. She found she wanted to bring Leliana to the limit, wanted to taste her orgasm. She mimicked what she had experienced others doing to her, tried to add things she herself would like. Morrigan would force this saintly harlot to cum as hard as possible! She became lost in her task. She only returned to her senses when she felt Leliana's hands pulling her hair, and her toned thighs clasping her head. "Oh, makers breath, MORRIGAN!"  
Leliana quickly pulled the sorceress to her face, intertwining their fingers as they resumed kissing. As the waves of passion subsided, they lay together on Morrigan's bedroll. "I suppose," the sorceress began, "that was not altogether unpleasant." She chuckled.  
"Oh, Morrigan, you were amazing. It was wonderful," Leliana cooed, stroking the dark hair of the beautiful mage.  
"I suppose now I know why you keep talking about my breasts, you lecher," Morrigan teased. Leliana answered with a sparkling laugh of her own, "I confess, I have indeed wanted to do this for some time. Can you forgive such indecent thoughts?" Leliana gave Morrigan a playful kiss and raked her fingers across her spine softly. Still smiling, Morrigan clucked, "Tch, you're as bad as that foolish Warden of... Ours." Her smile was replaced with a questioning look, "Speaking of, where is he? One might have expected him to walk in on us by now."

Leliana shook her head. "No. I did not want to risk being interrupted when I came to talk with you. I didn't intend for this," she placed a gentle kiss on Morrigan's lips, "to happen, but it was hard coming to talk to you at all, so I did not wish for their to be any other people present. So I have been waiting for a good opportunity to speak to you alone. The dwarf is drunk and unconscious, wynne and the warriors have gone to sleep, Shale and the hound are standing guard, and our lover is busy sleeping with Zevran."


End file.
